


Found trio H/C's

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hiiiii bby.. well i hope You take My request bc I love reading you... I was hoping that maybe you could write a founders trio headcanon or scenario whatever you choose with a otsusuki s/o. Thanks you so much!
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Reader, Senju Tobirama/Reader, Uchiha Madara/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Found trio H/C's

## Hashirama 

  * Doesn’t really wrap his head around the concept of you coming from another world and your clan world-hopping for the God Tree. 
  * He does understand that if he allowed your clan to proceed with the plans that the world will come to an end. 
  * Something he doesn’t want. After all this is his world and he doesn’t want to abandon it along with his loved ones. 
  * He also understands that it is the constant battles and wars that are giving sustenance to this so-called tree, which fills him with even more determination to create peace. 
  * The plan to put the whole world under the Infinite Tsukuyomi isn’t much more appreciated either. Hashirama doesn’t want to live a lie.
  * Idealistic as he is, Hashirama also understands that it is inevitable to hurt. It is part of life and is why some grow so wise. 
  * Hashirama doesn’t want to take away the chance for another to live, he wants to create peace through everyone. 
  * And as caring as he was, I feel that ultimately he would choose his village (the seed towards the peace he envisioned) and the world he lives in over his lover, especially if they are from the Otsutsuki that is threatening all that he wants to protect. 
  * Ultimately, ‘love isn’t enough’ really applies to Hashirama. 



## Tobirama 

  * To be fair, with how biased and narrow minded he showed himself to be with the Uchiha I think he would be even worse with the Otsutsuki. 
  * World-hoppers that plant a tree that destroys the whole world? How about no? N-O.
  * Or the fact that they can use the same accursed technique as the Uchiha can, but on a larger scale, to put everyone into a ‘dream’ world? 
  * Not his dream world. Not his world. It would be your dream, your will forced upon all the rest without giving them a chance to mess up. 
  * And yeah, he agrees that most in the world are idiots, but they are idiots by choice, not because of some silly dream where you are trying to face away from reality. 
  * The chances that he will thus take a liking to an Otsutsuki member are extremely slim. See bias and narrow mindedness I discussed before. 
  * Should the Otsutsuki reader prove themselves to be different, even defying their own clan, then perhaps he would consider trusting them. 
  * However, bias would still stand and the relationship would start out antagonistic at best. He will not go easy on you.
  * Probably worse than Hashirama, tbf. Where Hashirama will give you a chance, Tobirama will give you small amounts of trust, but with the first sign that tells him not to he will drop you like a brick and burn all bridges. 



## Madara

  * Surprisingly, or perhaps not, the most open to a relationship with an Otsutsuki member of the three. 
  * The Sharingan descends from the Otsutsuki clan after all. He was also a staunch supporter of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. 
  * As much as Madara has lost hope for the world he will fight the plan in which the world gets sucked out of its energy, however. It is the people who are at fault and not the world. 
  * Madara is an impatient man, proven when he was distraught at the thought that peace couldn’t be achieved within his lifetime. 
  * Ultimately he loves the world and the people in it, in his own way, which is why he cared so much. 
  * If you supported the Infinite Tsukuyomi plan Madara would have kept you close, perhaps even the closest ally he has. 
  * He wouldn’t be as alone or lonely after being defeated by Hashirama, for he would let you know where he was and what he was doing, you are after all an integral part of it. 
  * If not, then you can expect him to vanish on you like he did with the rest, hiding in the shadows as he puts his plan into action. 
  * Your relationship with Madara will be complicated, however. It is difficult to see whether he sees you as a tool or an actual living being, he doesn’t really share his thoughts and feelings on that.




End file.
